Confrontations of the Sparky Kind
by Beach chick
Summary: This is a collection of my one chapter encounters between John and Elizabeth. Sparky
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is just something I thought of. No...I do not own Stargate Atlantis or the characters. I would buy it...if I had the money...

BTW: this hasn't been betaed. Soooo...any mistakes are mine alone. :)

-D

Confrontations of the Sparky Kind

Short story one: Vacation

Elizabeth was fuming when she left the meeting room that morning. John has supposedly called a meeting but the only people who were invited were Carson and herself. The two of them had set up the meeting and then confronted her about her health.

'_John lured me here under false pretences. How dare he!' _She thought trying to hurry away as quickly as possible.

"Elizabeth," John called trying to catch up with her.

The leader just kept walking. She ignored him pretending that he wasn't even there.

"Elizabeth!" He shouted again. "Would you stop for a second and listen?"

She whirled around to face him. "Go away!" She said quickening her pace. "We have nothing to discuss."

"Listen to me!" He said trying to stop her. He jogged to keep up with her, and she jogged to get away. He was getting frustrated. "I need to explain."

She continued to remain silent, and his frustration was increasing. Lucky for him, he was a fast running and managed to catch up with her and tackle her to the ground. Now she would listen to him. She looked surprised for the a moment before anger took over.

"John! Let go of me!"

They were sprawled out on the floor, and the Colonel was on top of her pinning her beneath him. Personnel who were in the vicinity were shocked and stopped to watch the exchange.

"There's nothing to see here," John said looked around. "Go back to your duties."

A few people left and others stuck around pretending to be busy.

"Let go of me," she said firmly.

"Not until you listen."

"Let me go, John!"

"No!"

"You deceived me!" She spat. "You went behind my back to Carson."

"Can you blame me? You work yourself almost sick everyday. You need a vacation."

"I do NOT need a vacation! Since when is my health your responsibly?"

"It's my responsibility when I see you falling asleep at your desk or refusing to each lunch because you have to work!"

She didn't say anything for a moment, and he thought he'd won the argument.

"Let go of me!" She repeated.

"Not until I'm finished. The reason I went behind your back," he held her gaze, "is because I care. I care about you…every part of you and that includes your health. I knew you would never go on vacation, so I knew Beckett could pursued you."

She stopped struggling and looked up at him. Elizabeth have never seen him so serious in her life.

"You…you care?" She asked needing to reassure herself.

"I care," he repeated again and probably more than I should."

His eyes went wide, and she realized that he said more than he wanted to. She now started to feel and notice little things her mind had been willing her not to recognize before. John's body pressed down on her and sent sparks through her. The feeling of his skin on hers was electrifying. His breath was hot on her face and this sent chills down her spine. She could sense John was feeling it too as she looked up into his eyes. There was something different there. It was a look she only saw him give her once in a while as she caught his gaze in the briefing room or when he thought she had died in the incident with Koya.

What was it that Elizabeth could see in his eyes? Was it a strong sense of friendship or could it possibly be something more? Whatever it was, Elizabeth wanted to know more and explore more than she already had of this man. "I…I suppose I could go," she sighed.

His eyes brightened up. Just this look alone would have been enough to get her to go.

"Great! You do know that I'll be accompanying you?"

"I kind of figured as much."

He helped her stand, and they quickly got off the floor. They started to walk side by side down the hall.

"I'm sorry I tackled you," John said running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it,": Elizabeth said. She murmured. "It was kind of interesting."

John had to smile at that. "So where are we going on vacation?" Elizabeth asked.

They continued further down the hall almost out of sight and stepped into a transporter.

"I was thinking about the mainland. There's this beautiful sandy beach and lots of waves."

"All you think about is surfing," she laughed as the doors closed in front of them.

The End (until the next installment of Encounters of the Sparky Kind)

AN: Please review...should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks again for all the reviews. In case there was any confusion...I'm doing a series of stories all one chapter long. Anyone who wanted to find out what happened in the last story will have to use their imagination. This story title doesn't have that much to do with the story. I just thought I had to use it. Thanks again,

-D

Confrontations of the Sparky Kind

Short story two: Cabin Fever

John and Elizabeth broke through the door of the cabin trying to ignore the cold that sniped and bit at them. The leader slumped to the floor shivering from head to toe. Her clothes were thoroughly soaked from the heavy snowfall, making her both freezing and very pissed off. The Colonel was shivering as well as he boarded the door back up. He breathed into his gloves to try to keep his hands warm, but when that failed, he looked around for something to start a fire.

His eyes landed on Elizabeth as she shivered in the corner, but he didn't say anything. He looked around for a chair he could possibly break to build the fire.

She broke the ice first, and he was not surprised by what he heard. They seemed to be getting on each others nerves lately.

"This is all your fault," she said shooting daggers at him.

"Oh, it's my fault is it?" He was busy looking for something to start a fire, and picked up a chair. "And just how is this my fault?"

"You really don't know? Mr. Oh-we-can-make-it-to-the-gate-before-nightfall. That was just wishful thinking on your part."

"Wishful thinking? Then I guess you had no reason to accompany me." He broke the chair leg over his leg and threw it into what looked like a dusty fireplace.

"I should have never listened to you. Drake was right."

Hearing this, John angrily turned to face her. He clenched his fist at the sound of the other man's name. "Really, Ms.-I'm-head-over-heals-for-this-guy-I-just-met, what did that arrogant son-of-a-"

"John!" She yelled stopping him.

"What did he say?"

"He just warned us about how fast the temperature falls. Of course, you didn't listen!"

"Well, you followed me…so you didn't listen either! I don't need this!" He said striking a match over the wood. "Why didn't you just stay there with him?"

"I thought you could lead me back to the gate! That's why I didn't stay there with him," her teeth chattering as she said this.

"Whatever!" He huffed. The fire ignited the wood, and John held his hands up to the fire. His hands immediately became warm.

Elizabeth remained silent in the corner. John turned to look at her. "Come here."

"No," she said. "I'm…I'm perfectly fine over here."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged. He could feel his damp clothes weigh heavily on him and proceeded to get warm. He removes his jacket and then his shirt was the next to come off. Elizabeth's eyes trailed over his bare back and shoulders. She silently cursed. She was supposed to be furious with him not wondering what his chest and abs would look like when he turned to face her.

He ran a hand though his damp hair and spread out his wet clothes on the floor. Her eyes continued to watch his movements. He left the room for a few seconds and came back with warm looking blankets. He laid one across the floor and set the others in a pile. He looked over at her again. It pained him to see her cold and fragile looking. "Elizabeth, please come here."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Well, I am!"

"Elizabeth Weir! I will not have you die on me of hypothermia or anything else like that!" He stood up. A determined look was on his face. She decided it would be best not to argue with him, and she did as she was told. She got up and headed towards him. He helped her struggle out of her jacket. He laid it on the floor next to his. He turned back to her and told her to lift her arms over her head. Again, she did as she was told. His hands slide her shirt up and over her head. She gasped as she felt her shirt leave her body and fall to the floor. His breathing increased as he looked at her. She suddenly felt embarrassed and her cheeks flushed red. Only in his wildest dreams had he pictured her as a black lace kind of person. He looked down immediately seeing her blush.

She finally found her voice. "I…I can take it from here."

He nodded slightly embarrassed and turned away. She turned her back to him and fussed with her belt buckle. It would not come off, and she was getting frustrated. She was just about to turn around and ask John for his help when she felt his presence behind her.

"Need some help?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and was again about to turn around. She felt his strong arms close around her and she closed her eyes engulfed in the warmth of his body. His hands slide around her waist. His fingers griped the edges of her belt and undid the clasp. His fingers next moved to her zipper and drew it down.

If only he knew what kind of effect this was having on her. She felt as though she was going to melt into his arms. His hands moved to her hips again and pushed her pants down. They fell to the floor and the belt made a soft sound as it hit the worn surface.

His arms stayed around her and neither wanted to move from the others grasp. Finally, Elizabeth turned to face him. His arms were still around her, but this time their eyes locked. The rush of emotions overwhelmed her. She saw a blur of love, desire, and something else in his eyes. She was sure he could see the same in hers.

"Kiss me," she whispered, their gaze never leaving each other's.

He smiled and brushed an escaped strand of her shoulder length hair away from her face. "With pleasure," he said before closing the gap between them.

The End…

(until the next installment of Confrontations of the Sparky Kind)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I'll try and update _Cover Story_ soon. I ran into writers block. Hopefully it will clear up soon. Enjoy this story, and keep reviewing.

-D

Confrontations of the Sparky Kind

Short story three: Wild Side

Elizabeth had accompanied John's team off world, and they were just now coming back. They were all exhausted and were welcomed back by Caldwell who had taken Doctor Weir's place while they were gone.

In the meeting…

"The Altian's are a quiet people and were willing to trade with us," Elizabeth said looking down at her finger.

"What's wrong?" John asked noticing the leaders mind was elsewhere.

"It's nothing…just a cut."

"Maybe you should have Carson check that," John said as the meeting came to a close.

She outright laughed and looked at him skeptically. "For a cut? John, I don't think so."

They were the only two people in the room now. John continued to stare at her concerned, and she ignored him as she gathering her papers. She turned to go when she felt a wave of nausea hit her like a knife in the stomach. Her papers fluttered to the floor and the leader fought to keep herself from blacking out. John rushed to her side as her knees gave out. She started to fall, and he caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

A few hours later… 

Carson and John were standing over her bed. Elizabeth had woken up, shocked to find out that she had fainted and was now in the infirmary.

"We ran many tests lass," he said, looking at his clipboard.

"And?" John asked.

"And our tests show that there is nothing wrong with you. I cannot seem to figure it out. You're in perfect health."

"I could have just been tired," she suggested sitting up in bed.

"Maybe," Carson frowned.

"What about that cut on her finger?" John looked over at Elizabeth. He was still not convinced that she fainted from exhaustion.

"Our results show no weird side effects from the cut. It looks to me like it's just an ordinary cut."

Elizabeth thought over what Carson had said. "So I'm free to go?"

"You're free to go."

She smiled and jumped out of bed. She felt great. Her usual migraines were gone, and she felt younger than she had in years. "I better get started on that paper work."

"Not so fast," Carson said. He held up a hand to stop her. "I'm going to be keeping an eye on you. I want you to report in for a check up tomorrow to see if anything has changed. Rodney also figured out how to use the heat sensors when locating people. We will be monitoring your temperature levels over the next few days."

"Carson…" she wined. "Is all of this necessary?"

"Aye, love, until we are sure you're better."

Elizabeth felt gloomy as they left the infirmary.

"Look on the bright side," John said walking next to her.

"Bright side?" She scoffed. "What bright side?"

"It could be worse," he said.

* * *

Later that night… 

After a late shower, John finally decided to go to bed. He dressed in a black t-shirt and gray sweat pants. Just as he was about to pull back his covers, he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and to his surprise, Elizabeth was standing outside.

He took in her appearance. She looked very different from the Dr. Weir he was used to. Her hair was messy and wavy. She wore a red tank top and short black shorts. From his point of view, her outfit left very little to the imagination, and he felt his eyes drift over her appearance. He was shocked but just as much turned on.

She looked almost animal like as she stood there. "We need to talk," she said pushing passed him and into the room.

Before he could even shut the door, she pulled him away from it and slammed it closed in front of them.

"Elizabeth-" was the only word he could get out before she attacked him. She pushed him up against the wall as her lips fiercely battled his.

She was not surprised that he responded to her touch. After a few minutes of kissing, she pulled away for air.

"Elizabeth…" was all he could say, before she pushed her finger to his lips.

"I want you, John." Before he could respond, she had pulled him closer to herself. Another set of kisses followed and each one was more passionate and rougher than the first. Elizabeth now reached for his shirt and ripped it off him. It hit the floor only seconds later. Her hands explored his naked chest and arms, and he groaned as she roughly continued to kiss him.

What was he doing? He knew this wasn't right, but he was finding it hard to fight against the erg he had to be with this woman. He could smell and taste her and this was driving his senses wild, but in the back of his mind, he knew something was wrong. It was the way she was aggressively behaving that tipped him off to the problem. This was not like her…far from it. He had to stop this now before his body succumbed and it would be to late.

He pulled away from her. He was panting hard but managed to find his voice. "Elizabeth, we can't do this."

"What are you talking about?" She said smiling seductively at him. She reached for him again but he put a chair in between them.

"Think about this. This isn't like you."

She stepped around the chair, and he went to the other side of the table. He had to make sure there was some distance between them.

"This is exactly like me."

"You're not acting rationally."

She laughed. "Rationally? For once in my life I'm thinking clearly," she took a few steps towards John. He continued to keep the distance between them by moving around the table. "I know what I want, John."

"No, Elizabeth you don't. You're being aggressive and totally unlike yourself."

"You know you want this, John," she said trying a different tactic. "You know you want _me_."

He closed his eyes. If only she knew how much he really did want her. No, he told himself. "The Elizabeth Weir I know would never act this way. She thinks things through before acting."

Elizabeth gripped the edge of the table and leaned forward. "I know what I want."

She then lunged at him with animal like speed and they tumbled to the floor. John could feel his body giving into her and did all he could to stop her.

"Elizabeth…" he tried again to reason with her. His attempts of conversation were muffled as she kissed him. She lay on top of him pinning him to the floor. Her body pressed down on his and he moaned feeling his body start to heat up inside. She grabbed his hands in both of hers and had him help her push her shirt up over her head. His mind went wild seeing her shirt come off.

* * *

Back in the infirmary… 

Carson was sipping his coffee barely wake. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness. The coffee was not helping any more. Ronon was on the graveyard shift that night and stopped by to check on the doctor.

"How is it going?" Ronon asked stopping to talk to him.

"Ok," Carson murmured. His eyes were barely open.

"What's this…on the scanner?" His eyes traveled over the screen in front of him.

"Dr. Weir fainted today, and she had a temperature when she woke up. Rodney…(yawn) showed me how to monitor body heat, and that is what you can see on the screen."

Ronon took a closer look. He used the mouse and clicked on two dots. The outline of two bodies came up. One of the bodies looked almost like it was on fire. It was a bright red color while the other one was a bright orange color.

"Uh…doctor you better take a look at this," Ronon said.

"I'm sleep…" Carson's voice trailed off.

"No, doctor…you really need to see this. Two people are…how would you say it…having sex."

The doctor's eyes immediately shot open. "What? Where?" He asked.

Ronon showed him the two figures on the screen. "OMG!" Carson said looking at the bright red figure. "That must be Doctor Weir. I was monitoring her temperature."

He looked at the figured under her. "Who's that?"

Ronon scanned the blueprints. "I recognize that area." He looked over at the doctor. "That's Sheppard's room."

Carson's eyes went wide. He looked at the readings next to the scanner. "It looks like her temperature has spiked. This isn't normal."

Suddenly the two men watched as one figure was thrown across the room.

"Bloody hell!" Carson exclaimed. He grabbed some of his medical supplies.

"We'd better get down there!" Ronon agreed, using less foul language.

* * *

Sheppard's Room… 

Elizabeth had barely tapped him but he flew across the room and into the bookshelf in the corner. John's eyes flew open in shock was he crumpled to the floor. Books fell all around him. Elizabeth grabbed him by the arm and forced him over onto the bed.

"Stop!" John said firmly.

"No!" She said.

John looked into her eyes and didn't recognize what he saw. Her eyes blazed and again he noticed the animal like qualities she was displaying.

"I thought you liked it rough," she whispered in his ear. The feel of her breath made him shiver.

"We can't do this! Get a hold of yourself!" John said now flipping her over so he was on top of her.

"I want this!"

"I don't! Not like this!"

John pinned her to the bed. He looked around for something to secure her. He needed to get the doctor down here to check her out. Obviously there was something wrong with her. Maybe it was that scratch she had received off world. She continued to struggle underneath him.

The door opened swiftly and Ronon ran into the room. The doctor quickly followed him. Ronon stopped for a seconds surprised by the sight he saw. He smirked, and John rolled his eyes. The doctor looked down embarrassed.

"Stunner! Quickly!" John said.

"Move!" Ronon shouted taking out his gun.

The Colonel jumped off Elizabeth, and Ronon shot her with his stunner.

One week later…

"I see you've recovered," John said stepping out onto the balcony.

She looked up as he joined her, and smiled at him. "I went to the infirmary, and you had already left. I thought I'd find you out here."

"You found me," she said.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said looking over at her.

"I've just been thinking…"

"About?"

She turned to face him. "I can't seem to remember anything, and no one wants to tell me."

"I…uh…what do you mean?"

"See like that. I asked Carson what happened. I don't even know how I got back in the infirmary! He replied the same way you did!"

"Urrr…well…you see."

"John! Just tell me what happened! I mean, I can't remember anything! At least nothing after I went to bed last night. Or at least I think I did."

"No, you didn't go to bed," John said scratching is head nervously.

"John, what happened?"

"You sort of came to visit me."

"Sort of?"

"Alright, you did come to visit me."

"And?"

"And you attacked me."

"I what?"

"It wasn't your fault. You were affected by that scratch on your finger. It wasn't really you."

"So I attacked you?"

"Yep."

She started to pace. "Was that it?"

"Uh…more or less."

She walked back and forth lost in thought. She paused in front of him. "What do you mean attacked you?"

"Well, you uh…" She raised an eyebrow. "You kind of tried to seduce me."

She looked at him in shock. "I…I what?"

"It wasn't you," he said again.

"What did I do? John, tell me. No lies."

"Well, all I'll say is that red is definitely your color."

Her eyes went wide getting his meaning. Her face turned pale and then pink. She cleared her throat. "It got that far."

"Yeah. Beckett and Ronon noticed a spike in our temperature levels and went to investigate."

"I'm glad they did," she sighed.

"Yeah, if they hadn't. I don't know how far we could have gone."

She looked up at him. "Yeah…I can't believe I don't remember anything."

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm really sorry."

"You don't need to be."

"I need to make it up to you," she said.

"I'll forget about you trying to make it up to me if…"

"If?"

"If you play a few games of foosball with me."

She laughed. "Really?"

"Really."

He took her hand and led her to the door.

"You do know what we aren't even going to get close to the new foosball tables. I saw almost everyone crowded around the new shipments this morning."

"That might be a problem…" he thought. "Well, we could always order them. I'm sure they would listen to the both of us."

"Yeah…I guess your right. Only one thing…"

"What's that?"

"I'm not going to let you win."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

The end…

(until the next installment of Confrontations of the Sparky Kind)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews!

Confrontations of the Sparky Kind

Short story four: Stuck

"How the bloody hell did this happen?" Dr. Carson Beckett asked as he looked at the two guilty ones in front of him.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Colonel John Sheppard exchanged looks. They felt like little children about to be scolded.

"Well…" John said. "There was this bug."

"It was big," Elizabeth added.

"It was big, and we were in her office when we noticed it."

"John tried to dispose of it by-"

"Killing it," John finished for her. "It was huge!" He would have hold up his hands to demonstrate, but at the moment, he could not.

"The Colonel failed to capture it."

He glanced sideways at her as they sat on the medical bed. "I would prefer the term, did not succeed."

"The Colonel did not succeed, and the bug released some sort of sticky substance onto his hand."

"It burned like you wouldn't believe, and Elizabeth grabbed a towel to help get it off, and-"

"My hand stuck." She lifted her hand to show him how it was now entwined with John's.

Carson shook his head at them. "Haven't you learned your lesson with bugs yet, Colonel? Dr. Weir, I'm also surprised at you. You should have left the helping up to the medical staff."

Elizabeth looked down knowing that she screwed up.

"Hey, don't be so hard on her," John said as he looked at her and then back to the doctor. "It's mostly my fault anyway."

Beckett's tone softened. "I'm not here to point fingers. Let me run a few tests and then depending on the results, we'll see if you both are free to go."

After running more tests than they could remember, and checking out their hands, Carson confirmed that the sticky substance was a defense mechanism the bug squirted out as a way to protect itself. He ran tests on the bug and came to the conclusion that the substance was harmless. He told them that the adhesive would lose its effect in a matter of days. Until then, the two of them should try to get used to living together since they would be stuck together for a while.

As the two of them walked through the halls of Atlantis, they received curious stares and full on looks from people who were not used to seeing the two leaders walking so close together or holding hands. Elizabeth was not affected by the looks and merely shrugged them off, but after the tenth stare, the Colonel was getting aggravated.

"Yes, we're sleeping together!" John practically screamed at the group that was now staring as they passed.

Elizabeth pulled him into the nearest dark corner. "John," she hissed. It was more like a whisper. "What the hell did you say that for?"

"I'm tired of everyone staring at us!"

"You didn't need to lose it! You know how many rumors are going to be circling around about us?"

"Hey, there are already rumors. I just helped more accumulate. What? At least the rumor mill won't run dry."

"Your impossible. You know that?"

"But, you love it."

She felt herself shiver at the feel of his breath on her ear. "Shut up. Now come on. We have to decide who's room we'll be staying in."

"Mine of course."

"Who says we have to?"

"I do…plus I have a bigger bed."

"To bad. I thought you would prefer the smaller one in my room."

John's eyebrows shot up at her suggestive remark. "On second thoughts, I think we should stay in your room."

Elizabeth laughed as they continued down the hall. "I thought you might. I also have a stash of chocolate in there also."

John's face lit up. "Lead the way," he said cheerfully.

The end…for now…

Stay tune for the next confrontations story.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad people are still reading this.

Confrontations of the Sparky Kind

Short story five: Children at Heart

"Dr. Rodney McKay beamed proudly at his findings. You would have thought that the scientist found something extraordinary the way he was carrying on. It must have been something amazing. I mean for a scientist like Rodney to go crazy over something must mean that it was a new piece of technology or something equally as important, but as Dr. Elizabeth Weir stood in his lab that morning, she was less than thrilled.

"Squirt guns? You called the Colonel and I down here to look at squirt guns?"

"These are not just any water guns. They shoot out more water faster than your ordinary water gun. You also do not have to refill them as often. He picked up a gun to demonstrate. He held it out at arms length and the water flew out of it hitting the wall to the far back of the room.

"Cool!" John said picking one up. It was about the size of his P-90 but noticeably Atlantian design.

"Are you sure they are safe?" Elizabeth asked.

"Perfectly harmless," Rodney replied.

"No doubt they were toys for the children on Atlantis one time."

"My thoughts exactly," McKay said still beaming.

"How exactly does this help us in the fight against the Wraith?"

Rodney's face fell. "It doesn't really."

"I see. Call me when you find something useful." She turned to go. Suddenly a gigantic splash of water hit her back. The leader froze and turned around. "Alright, which one of you did that?" She narrowed her eyes and looked back and forth between the two men.

McKay pointed at John. "He did."

The Colonel smiled coyly at her and faked an innocent look.

"You know," she said. "These might not be bad to have around. I mean," her hand reached out to take the last one. "You never know when they might come in handy." She grasped the last gun and quickly shot in John's direction.

McKay ducked under the table as the two leaders started battling it out. "Here we go again!" McKay said worriedly clutching his squirt gun under the table.

"Stop drowning my lab in water!" He yelled peeking over the side of the table. "Some of this is important stuff…useful for the fight against…"

The scientist's voice was lost to the two leaders ears as they ran out of his lab laughing and having a good time. They shocked more than a few people that morning. Not everyday you see the two top leaders of Atlantis running through the halls with squirt guns.

John was soaked by the time they reached the deserted part of the city. Elizabeth remained dry except for a few drops on her back and arms where John had first squirted her.

"You look very wet," she teased. "Had enough yet?"

"Not until you're as soaked as I am!" He yelled running towards her.

She ducked and ran but did not get very far before she came to a dead end. The leader turned around to face him and took in his approaching appearance. He was drenched from head to toe, and she could not help but smile at the determined look on his face. A laugh was threatening to release itself, but she covered her mouth with her hand to stop it.

"Dr. Weir," he said coming closer. "Do you find my appearance amusing?"

She shook her head, but it was too late. A giggle escaped her lips. His mouth curled up into a grin that unnerved her as he stood in front of her. They were alone now. It was just the two of them, and the way he was smiling at her made her heart nearly leap out of her chest. He took a few steps closer, and she took a few steps backward to keep the distance. Soon she was losing space behind her, and her back found the wall. She aimed her water gun at him and pulled the trigger. He closed his eyes expecting the water that would come out at any minute. It was a few seconds before either one noticed that nothing had happened. Elizabeth tried her gun again, but still nothing happened. John opened his eyes and smiled at her. She gulped and looked around. There was no escape. He was blocking the only way back towards the inhabited part of the city. She dropped her gun and held up her hands defenseless.

The sly grin returned to his face, and he aimed his gun. She closed her eyes and waited. Again, nothing happened. She cracked an eye open. John was trying in a failed attempt to get his squirt gun working again.

"Looks like we are both out of water," she smirked.

"I'm…not out of water," he said. "It just stopped working."

Elizabeth laughed, and John looked very annoyed at his gun. She took this opportunity to attempt to run past him, but somehow he had been expecting this. He dropped his gun and caught her as she tried to run by.

"I'm just going to have to find other ways of revenge for you." Her eyes widened as her mind clouded over with thoughts of what he could have in mind. She shook her head to clear those thoughts away. These were not the kind of thoughts she should be having about her military commander. This was not the time when he was drenched looking incredibly sexy, a mess, and holding her in such a personal way. She gulped again as his eyes met hers. He smiled his dashing smile and suddenly his hands were all over her tickling her. She yelped in surprise and immediately started to laugh.

"I didn't know you were so ticklish," he finally said.

"John, please…" she said trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Please what?" He asked as her laughter increased. Elizabeth felt like her couldn't even think. He was all over her trying to find spots that were sensitive, and once he did, his tickling would increase. She could smell his aftershave because he was so close, and she could feel his hands all over her. She closed her eyes loving the feeling of his hands on her.

"Kiss me." She said before the rational part of her brain could take over.

The tickling stopped for a moment. He was in shock, and she silently regretted what she said. She had crossed a line in the heat of the moment. It was a fine line, she told herself; that she could never cross with anyone under her command. When she was with John, all her reason seemed to go out the window. She had asked him to kiss her. What had she been thinking? It was not as if he would actually do it.

As soon as she thought this, he actually kissed her. If her eyes had been open, they would have been as big as sand dollars. He was not just kissing her, but he was kissing her passionately. It was the kind of kiss she only dreamed John might give her. Now he was kissing her, and she was not moving.

John broke the kiss, and she opened her eyes wondering why he stopped. He smiled at her. "Well, are you going to kiss me back or am I going to have to start tickling you again?"

She laughed and let him capture her lips for a second time. This time she kissed him back, loving the feeling of it. Just as their kiss was getting intimate and heated, they heard someone yell and a cold blast of water hit John in the back.

Their eyes flew open and landed on the only other person now in the hall. Rodney's eyes were as huge as balloons as he stared at them holding each other.

"I had no idea…I mean I just thought I'd pay you both back for the mess you made in my lab!" Rodney wined.

"MCKAY!" John yelled.

"Uh…forget I even did that…uhhhhh…carry on," the scientist said making a run for it before a very pissed off Colonel and a not so happy doctor chased him down the hall.

The end until the next confrontation story.


	6. Chapter 6

Confrontations of the Sparky Kind

Short story six: Sparring

"Now concentrate," the Athosian said holding her stick high in the air. "When I turn my stick like this," she aimed the stick at the leader, who blocked it with ease. "Very good. I see that you have been practicing."

"A few times a week," Elizabeth shrugged blocking that stick movement and the next one.

"It is showing," Teyla said twirling the stick. Elizabeth did the same and focused back on her instructor. Suddenly Teyla lunged at her trying to catch her student off guard. Dr. Weir guessed that she might launch an attack and blocked her every move. Now it was her turn to turn the tables on her instructor. Sticks twirled in the air and made clashing sounds as Elizabeth swiped her stick under Teyla's feet trying to trip her, but she jumped away looking a little surprised at the maneuver Elizabeth chose to use. She had only had a few sessions of sparring with the doctor, but already she was showing skills that Teyla herself only learned after many months of training. Elizabeth whirled her stick with masterfully at the Athosian, who barely escaped the blow this time.

"I am impressed."

"So am I," Elizabeth replied as they again took a stance opposite each other. "I feel like I have been practicing for months now and yet it's only been two weeks."

"You are a quick learner," Teyla swiped her stick towards the leaders head, who ducked and moved her stick to block the blow.

"I think it's more than that," Elizabeth said as Teyla launched another attack. "I mean I feel like I remember sparring and training, but the memories aren't mine.

Elizabeth blocked each blow, and started fiercely trying to hit Teyla. Sticks clashed again and again, as she gained the upper ground.

"Phoebus?" Teyla said straining to block the leaders movements.

"Yes, I can remember things, but the memories are unfamiliar." She moved faster and faster hitting Teyla's sticks. Teyla was out of breath and using both of her sticks in an attempt to block Elizabeth's.

The doors swished open in front of them and Colonel Sheppard came in. He was intrigued by the women fighting, and stood to watch for a second. The two did not notice this and kept fighting intently.

Elizabeth jumped high in the air and attacked her again. John spoke up startling the two women in the room. "I have never seen a fight that entertaining since I've been sparring. Teyla, Elizabeth is going to give you a run for your money."

The two leaders stopped and looked over at him. "Run for my money?" Teyla asked confused.

"It's an earth saying," Elizabeth explained. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was," John said trying not to check out Elizabeth's training outfit instead he said, "I thought I was sparring today."

"Elizabeth and I had time, and I thought she wanted the practice. Clearly, she does not need it. You are very skilled," Teyla said smiling approvingly at her student. She turned to the Colonel and doctor. "I have something that I have to attend to for the moment," she said observing Elizabeth and John's behavior toward each other. "Doctor, would you mind sparring with the Colonel while I'm gone. He needs the practice, and I cannot think of anyone better to help him."

"Hey!" John protested a little hurt.

"I'd love to practice with him," Elizabeth smiled up at John. He did not object to the request, but instead stood up and took out his sticks.

"I will be back momentarily," Teyla said excusing herself.

"No rush," Colonel Sheppard said dropping his bag onto the ground.

"That eager to spar with me?" Elizabeth asked, looking challengingly at John.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "I just want to see if what Teyla said is true."

"I see."

"You have sure taken to sparring. It almost seems like you like it."

"I do," she answered positioning herself across from him. "Have I ever given you a reason to think that I didn't like it?"

He twirled both sticks in each hand. "I had to practically drag you down here to learn how to defend yourself," he said raising his sticks in front of him.

"Once I actually tried to spar. I found out that I liked it."

"I told you you would," John said, making the first attack with his sticks.

"Shut up," she said blocking the sticks. "Come on," she scoffed. The competitive side of her was taking over. "Is that all you've got? Don't go easy on me."

He lunged at her again and she blocked him not letting the Colonel get the upper hand. Sticks clashed over and over, as each one tried to throw the other off balance. Before John knew it, he was lying flat on the floor. "Oh my gosh, John! Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he grunted. "Could you help me up?" He reached a hand toward Elizabeth. She grasped it firmly before realizing that it was a big mistake to do so. Suddenly she was falling downward. It was lucky for her that John was underneath her to break her fall.

"Ouch," he said as she landed on top of him.

She scowled and then smiled at his pained expression. "Thanks for breaking my fall."

"You're welcome," he said realizing his plan backfired.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked.

"I was," he said. "Until you landed on me."

She jabbed him in the side and tried to stand up. John was too quick for her and stopped her from doing so. He flipped them both over so he was now on top of her. "I feel much better now," he smirked down at her.

She made a face. "Very funny, John. Now let me up."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"I order you too."

"I'm not a civilian, and I won't let you up until you apologize."

She scoffed. "For what?"

"For tripping me."

"I don't think so."

"Then I guess we'll just have to stay like this all day." He planted his hands on either side of her and gazed into her eyes. She smiled uncertainly at him before whispering to him.

"Not having inappropriate thoughts are you?" She asked.

"I'm shocked at you, Miss Weir. I can't believe such thoughts should cross your mind." He pretended to be shocked, but Elizabeth could see through his fake mask. A sudden idea popped into her head, and she decided to act upon it. Her hands roamed in front of her until she found the edges of John's shirt. She slid her fingers underneath the fabric and started teasing and rubbing his stomach with her fingertips.

Now a real expression of shock appeared on his face. She continued her movements, and John started to relax on top of her.

"Elizabeth…" he breathed intoxicated by her and what she was doing to him. Her hands traced patterns around his sides as her hands slid his shirt up further. Once she realized that she had him melting in her hands, she swiftly wrapped her legs around him and flipped them back over.

She smiled triumphantly and tried to get up again. Only this time, she was not stopped by John flipping her over, but by his hands running through her hair.

"John…"

"Elizabeth," he said running a hand down her cheek. They didn't need to say anything more as the two of them laid there on the floor just looking at each other.

Meanwhile…outside the room. Teyla and Ronon peaked into the training room. The two of them looked at the pair on the middle of the floor.

"What did I tell you," Teyla said. "My plan worked."

Ronon smiled. It was something that he rarely did. "It's about time they got together. I thought I was going to have to lock them in a room by themselves."

Teyla raised an eyebrow. "Do not say that in front of them."

"I won't," he said smiling down at her. "Hey, I'll race you to the commissary."

"Alright," she said taking off before he could catch up with her.

The end…until the next confrontation story


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I wrote this at two in the morning when I should have been sleeping. Anyway, enjoy!

Confrontations of the Sparky Kind

Short story seven: Chocolate Cake

Elizabeth watched John as he carried a piece of cake back to the table where they were sitting. She looked at him puzzled.

"No brownie today?"

"Nope," John said finally sitting down across from her. "They're serving chocolate cake today, and I thought, why not try something different for a change."

"I see," Elizabeth said. "But, there isn't that much difference between chocolate cake and a brownie."

"Yes, there is." He stared at his choice. "Cakes and brownies are two different things. One is smooth and fluffy and the other is harder with a rougher texture."

The doctor smiled at John's description of the two desserts. Never in a million years had she ever thought she would hear him say the word fluffy.

She ate the last fork full of salad on her plate and looked up at him. He was too busy with his cake to notice. He swirled the frosting onto the tip of his fork and dunked it right into the side of the slice of cake. John lifted the fork to his mouth, and in seconds, it had disappeared between his lips.

Her gaze was fixed on his mouth and watched as he seductively moved his lips. His tongue licked the top of his lip where chocolate had smeared onto it. He repeated the process after each bite. It had never crossed her mind that watching someone eat cake could be so…deliciously…irresistible…and mouth-watering. She bit her bottom lip and tried to took away without success. The way John was eating each bite stirred feelings inside of her, feelings that were not appropriate for her to be having towards him and not now in the crowded mess hall.

John immediately looked up at her. A deep red blush stained her cheeks as she realized she has been caught staring. He smirked which heightened her uneasy state-of-mind.

"Want some?"

He had no idea. "Uhhh…I couldn't even eat another…" Her words trailed off as he touched the scoop of chocolate frosting to her lips. She gave in and opened them letting the fork slide into her mouth. She took it from him and waited a second before slowly slipping it out.

It was John's turn to look unsettled by her movements. He shifted slightly in his seat, and she licked her lips in an enticing manor. Their eyes held each others gaze. Both of them knew this silent exchange was dangerous, but for the moment, they were the only two people in the room. John's eyes lowered to her mouth where a streak of chocolate had escaped her fork. He took his napkin and leaned over the table to brush it way. Her whole body froze as John's came within inches of her. Her heart began to race, as he ran the smooth cloth over her moistened lips.

The whole room became silent, and Elizabeth broke eye contact was him worried that someone could see what was taking place between the two of them. Before she could put her leader mask back in place and pretend like nothing happened, he closed the distance between them.

She sat up straight in bed, her heart pounding in her chest. She touched her head feeling flushed and aroused at the same it. She sighed and laid back in her bed. It had only been a dream.

The end until the next confrontation story.

AN: Please comment. :)


End file.
